Nowhere to Hide
by Louise Sellers
Summary: Megan leaves her violent husband to start a new life for herself and her daughter. Her world is shattered when he finally catches up with her.


**Nowhere to Hide**

**PART ONE: A new life.**

**Chapter One**

**Megan looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed, she gently smoothed back her long, fair hair and kissed her on the forehead. Tegan stirred slightly then slipped back into her restful slumber. As she left the room, Megan pulled the door shut behind her, not wanting her daughter to be disturbed.**

**Megan went into the room she shared with her husband Gerry and took a look around. It had been redecorated only a few months ago, where once everything had been a refreshing lemon it was now a relaxing lilac with romantic dressings. Megan hated the room, to redecorate had been Gerry's idea and he had chosen the décor. Megan hated it because it stood for everything which was lacking in her marriage, the romance had gone for her the first time that Gerry had swung his fist at her and her life was far from relaxed – Gerry dictated everything they did and everywhere they went. To an outsider they looked like the perfect couple but Megan knew she was dying inside, she longed to be the free person she had been 6 years ago before Gerry had come into her life. Her life had had direction back then, she was going to train to be a lawyer, but then she'd been introduced to Gerry at a party, fallen in love and married within 3 months, only after the wedding had she realised what a mistake she had made and by then it was too late.**

**Megan looked at the clock by the bed – it was 10.30pm, Gerry had caught a flight out to Colorado a couple of hours ago and wouldn't be back for 2 whole days. Tom, who Gerry usually left to watch over her and Tegan when he was away had gone to bed feeling less than well, he didn't realise that Megan and crushed 3 of her sleeping tablets and put them into his glass of whisky. Megan had to act fast though, the sleeping tablets would have worn off by the morning so it was now or never. Fetching 4 suitcases out of the closet, Megan filled two of them with clothes and essentials for herself and the other two with things for Tegan. She packed them in the car along with as many of Tegan's toys as possible, only when she was ready to leave did she wake the sleeping toddler, wrap her in a blanket and strap her into her car seat.**

"**Where are we going mummy?" Asked a sleepy Tegan.**

"**On an adventure honey." **

**Tegan didn't question the answer her mother gave, and before they had reached then end of the driveway she was once again fast asleep.**

**Adrenaline rushed through Megan's veins as she made the hour long drive to the airport. She kept imagining that she could see Tom's car following her and had to keep reassuring herself that that just wasn't possible.**

**Her tickets to California had all been paid for, as soon as Gerry had told Megan about his trip she had booked the tickets over the internet, giving her best friend Abi's house as the delivery address. Not wanting Abi to be implicated if things went wrong or if Gerry found out, she had told her that it was for a surprise present for Gerry.**

**It seemed to take forever for them to be booked in and for the announcement that their flight was boarding, Megan knew that she wouldn't feel safe until they were finally in the air and that Gerry wouldn't be able to get to them ever again. While they waited for their flight to be called, Megan had to entertain Tegan who had now woken up and was excited about her first flight. They watched the planes flying in and out of the airport and while Tegan laughed and watched them in wonder as only a toddler can do, Megan watched them departing knowing that they were the only means for her to get her life back.**

**The flight to California took several hours, and then they had the task of getting their luggage, working their way through customs and finding a cab to take them to their hotel. Wisely, when she'd booked the flight tickets, Megan had also booked them into a small boarding house for a week so that they would have a base while she went looking for somewhere for them to rent. She was totally exhausted when they did finally get to their room, but Tegan had slept for most of the flight and was now raring to go and be entertained. Megan asked the owner of the boarding house where the best place to go would be and she gave them directions to the local indoor fun area. Tegan loved it, she played in the ball pool, climbed the ladders and came down the slides. Happy to play on her own, it gave Megan the chance to calculate some of her finances. Gerry was a rich man and over the years Megan had managed to get a few extra dollars out of him here and there and put it into a bank account which he knew nothing about in the name of Sophie Jenkins - and that was who she was about to become. Megan had about $12,000 saved up, and although on paper it looked a lot, she knew that when she had found somewhere to live it wouldn't take long before it was all gone. On a separate piece of paper Megan wrote down the things she needed to do in order of priority.**

_Find day care centre for Tegan._

_Find a job._

_Find somewhere to live.._

**On their way back to the boarding house Megan and Tegan passed a shop selling children's supplies. In her hurry to leave, Megan had forgotten to put Tegan's pushchair in the car, and even though she was almost 4, with no car in California Megan couldn't expect Tegan to walk everywhere. They went in the shop and purchased a pushchair and then the two of them went back to the boarding house. Megan found the children's channel on the t.v and surrounded Tegan with her favourite toys and then she set to going through the telephone directory and finding a day care centre for Tegan. There was many to chose from, and although many were full up and had a waiting list, Megan was finally successful in getting Tegan into a small centre not too far from where they were staying. Although reluctant to send her somewhere that she hadn't checked out first, Megan didn't have a lot of choice, until she had somewhere for Tegan to go during the day she wouldn't be able to get a job and that in turn would delay them being able to find somewhere permanent to live.**

**Job hunting was something Megan really wasn't looking forward to, she knew there weren't many jobs available but she also knew that she couldn't rely on welfare as it was an easy way for Gerry to trace her. **

**As teatime approached, Megan decided to treat them both. She asked Tegan how she felt about a MacDonald's and then a trip to the cinema to see the new Disney movie – both were met by a resounding cheer and much dancing around the small room. Outings were things which hadn't happened very often when they were living with Gerry, he was always either working or off playing golf and didn't approve of them going out without him incase Megan happened to talk to another guy. Fiercely jealous, Gerry hated another man even looking in Megan's direction and there had been many a fight when they had got home from parties if he felt she had been talking to one particular guy for too long.**

**First thing the next morning, Megan washed and dressed Tegan and then took her to the nursery where she had managed to get her a place the day before. Tegan was tearful and didn't want Megan to leave, but one of the workers picked her up and took her to do some painting so that Megan was able to slip away.**

**After buying a paper, Megan went to the nearest café, ordered a coffee and then opened it at the employment section. She searched the columns, every now and then circling one which might look promising with a red biro. There wasn't much on offer but one she did like the sound of was house keeper in a boarding school which also had accommodation. Paying the waitress for her coffee, Megan went and looked for a public phone and then began to ring round and enquire about the jobs she had circled.**

"**Oh hello, would it be possible to speak to Mr. Harris please." There was a pause on the end of the phone as the secretary put her through to 'Mr. Harris'.**

"**Tony Harris."**

"**Hi, my name is Sophie Jenkins and I'm interested in the vacancy you have advertised."**

**Tony Harris asked Megan for some details and then told her to come up to the school so that they could have a chat.**

**Megan replaced the receiver and smiled, if she could get through an interview and get this job then their income and housing worries would be solved. First though, she had to convince Tony Harris that she was the one for the job.**

**Withdrawing $200 from her account, Megan went shopping for an outfit which would be suitable for a housekeeper to wear. She decided to skip her usual attire of jeans and t-shirt and managed to find a stylish pair of sage green, tailored trousers matched with a white long sleeved top. She treated herself to a new pale pink lipgloss from the cosmetic counter and rushed home. With only two and a half hours until her meeting with Tony Harris, Megan quickly showered and washed her hair, threw on her new clothes and rushed out to try and catch a cab.**

**The journey to the boarding school took a little over ten minutes. When she got there, Megan went through to the reception area where a very stern looking lady was sat typing.**

"**Hi, I'm Sophie Jenkins – I have an appointment to see Mr Harris."**

**The receptionist picked up the receiver of a phone on her desk and spoke into it.**

"**Mr Harris, Sophie Jenkins is here for her appointment." There was a pause whilst Mr. Harris answered her, then the receptionist replaced the receiver and directed Megan to Mr. Harris' office.**

**Tony Harris stood as Sophie walked into his office, he reached over his large oak desk and shook her by the hand. Indicating for her to sit down, Tony also sat back down in his black leather chair.**

"**Miss. Jenkins would you like refreshment?"**

"**No I'm fine thank you." Sophie couldn't risk holding a glass, her hands were shaking so much it would give away how nervous she was feeling – this was the first interview she had been on in years.**

"**So Miss. Jenkins, why do you think we should give you the job?" Tony leant back in his chair and waited for her to answer.**

**Sophie took a deep breath and began, she had been rehearsing this speech since she'd spoken to him on the phone earlier that morning and she should've been word perfect. Nerves got the better of Sophie though and she tripped over words, stammered and panicking, began to waffle about something totally irrelevant.**

"**Ok Miss. Jenkins let me stop you there."**

**Tears welled in Sophie's eyes, she was sure that she'd blown everything.**

"**Right, take a deep breath and let's start again. This boarding school is mainly a reform school for boys who are considered by society to be a lost cause. I am looking for someone who will be able to keep them in line but at the same time nurture their talents and help them to be integrated back into the society which has rejected them – do you think you could do that."**

"**Yes I do Mr. Harris." Sophie looked her interviewer directly in the eye, suddenly finding a new confidence her gaze didn't waver for a minute.**

**Tony saw something in Sophie which he liked, she seemed genuine and it appeared from her nerves that she really wanted this job. He took a deep breath, there had been too many housekeepers pass through the school's door over the last few years, the boys here needed stability and continuity if they were going to achieve anything and instinct told him that Sophie would provide that. **

"**Ok Miss Jenkins, I am willing to give you a go." Tony continued to give Sophie details of the job and then the two of them left the office so that he could show her around the school. As they walked they chatted, Sophie liked Tony Harris and felt he would be someone she could learn to trust. As they got back to his office she knew she had to tell him about Tegan, she hoped it wouldn't change his mind about employing her.**

"**Thank you for being honest with me, your daughter will be most welcome as long as you both adhere to a few guidelines."**

**After another hour, Sophie finally left Tony Harris' office, with a smile on her face and a start date in her pocket.**

**Chapter Two**

**Sophie had been in her position for a little over a month. The time had passed in a whirl of moving, learning the procedures and starting to get to know the boys. Tegan had seen it all as an adventure, the school was like a huge great playground waiting to be explored. Tony Harris had specified that Tegan was to be kept out of the way during lesson hours – which was fine as she would be at nursery, but he was happy for her accompany her mother around the school through the evenings and join them for the evening meal – as long as she wasn't 'running riot'.**

**Sophie was settling well, she was beginning to build a rapport with most of the boys, obviously there were some who weren't as quick to accept her – no one had ever shown them any trust so they weren't about to trust 'the new kid on the block'. Today was Tuesday and Tony was taking Sophie to meet the Police Officers whom they had most dealings with, as most of the boys had joy riding records their first port of call was the local Californian Highway Patrol office.**

"**These are the guys we see most of, our kids seem to think it's cool to hot wire cars and then risk their own lives and of others using the roads." Tony told her as they booked into the reception area of the office.**

"**Now Tony, surely you're not moaning about the kids, usually you get on my back for doing that."**

**Tony and Sophie turned around to see a tall, mousy haired CHP officer walking down the corridor towards them.**

"**Sophie, I would like to introduce you to Sergeant Joseph Gatraer, he's the guy that runs this shooting match."**

"**Good morning Sergeant." Sophie shook hands with the Sergeant.**

"**Joe this is Sophie, she's the new housekeeper and 'babysitter'."**

"**Another new one, Tony you must be doing something wrong – this is the third in 6 months, you should start paying them more."**

"**Now Joe, don't go letting out all my secrets, I've told Sophie she's the first new housekeeper in 10 years."**

**Sophie and Tony followed the Sergeant through to his office, he indicated for them to sit down on the spare plastic chairs that were there. After ordering a pot of coffee from his secretary, Gatraer closed his door so that the three of them could talk freely and in the strictest of confidence. They were going through some files when there was a knock on the door and in came 2 more CHP officers, one tall, blonde and athletic and the other slightly shorter, with dark hair and a much darker complexion. **

"**Hi Tony, we heard you were in today."**

"**Hi guys, I guess you're here to give me an update as well."**

"**Actually, we just pulled one of your lads joyriding on the freeway, he's out front being booked."**

"**Thanks Ponch, look Sophie you stay here with Joe while I go and get this sorted out." Tony got up and left with the shorter of the two officers leaving Sophie with Jon and Joe. Together the three of them went through the files that Joe had on his desk, and by the time Tony returned an hour later they were just about through.**

"**Well Sophie, I'm sure it won't be long until we see each other again." Joe got up and shook Sophie and Tony by the hand and then accompanied them down the corridor and out to their car.**

**Jon watched Sophie until she went out of sight – she was really something.**

"**Hey partner, stop drooling." Said Ponch with a chuckle, patting his partner on the shoulder.**

"**I don't know what you mean."**

**Sophie and Tony travelled back to the 'Regis High School' in silence. In the back of the car slouching in his seat sat Miguel – Ponch's joy rider. The atmosphere in the car could've been cut with a knife, this was the third time in as many weeks that Miguel had been in trouble with the Police – twice for joyriding and once for theft. Tony was starting to lose his patience with the boy, and it wasn't often that happened. Sophie felt sorry for Miguel, his father had been an alcoholic and for the first 10 years of his life Miguel had been witness to the beatings his mother had suffered whenever his father had been on a binge. On his 10th birthday Miguel's father had walked out of the front door and never returned. For 3 years Miguel and his mother had been happy but then she had been diagnosed with cancer and 6 months later had died. After being placed in care Miguel had begun to run wild, no one could control him. The final straw was when he attacked one of his teachers at school, the courts ordered him to finish his education at the Regis High School. The main condition of his suspended sentence was that he graduated – no graduation at the age of 16 and he would go to jail. **

**To an outsider, Miguel's sentence appeared harsh but it was the same story for many of the pupils at the Regis. They were all kids with problems who society couldn't cope with. Many of the people in the town nicknamed the school 'The Rejects School' because the pupils had been rejected by so many other schools and society.**

**Jon and Ponch were patrolling the highways on their high-powered Kawasaki bikes. They loved their job, being able to ride about on high-powered motorbikes all day felt more like having fun than working. During their spare time both were partial to dirt bike racing, basketball and volleyball, Jon was also an accomplished horse rider and escaped to the country every chance he could to spend some time riding.**

"**So, what did you think of the new housekeeper from 'The Rejects'?" Jon asked Ponch as they patrolled.**

**Ponch smiled to himself, it wasn't often that Jon made it known that he was attracted to someone, but this time Ponch was convinced that he was smitten. Ever since they had met Sophie at Central a couple of days ago Jon had talked of no one else.**

"**Partner, why don't you just ask her out on a date?" Asked Ponch.**

"**Because she might already have a boyfriend – or even a husband."**

"**She doesn't, I asked Tony. She has a 3-year-old daughter but no partner that she has ever mentioned. Go on Jon, take a walk on the wild side and ask her out."**

**Sophie was in the housekeeper's office writing a list of things she needed to get when she next went to the cash and carry. She was enjoying her job and was even beginning to think that Gerry really was in the past and that he wasn't going to find her. Still very cautious about going out, her social life mainly consisted of watching t.v and listening to music which meant that other than Tony and the other staff at the school she hadn't made any friends. Sophie let her mind wander as she sat and wrote the list, she thought of the CHP officers she had met a few days ago, they were really nice guys and for the first time in a long time she had felt herself attracted to someone – the tall, blonde one who's name she couldn't remember. **

**Meal times were always manic at the Regis School, and today was no exception. Sophie and the teachers ate at the top table while the students were sat at rectangular tables in groups of 10. Tegan always joined the rest of the school for breakfast and her evening meal, she loved to sit with Ronnie – her favourite student in the whole school. The boys loved to have Tegan around, it was the one time when Sophie could guarantee they would be well behaved and not use any bad language, they all looked upon her as their little sister. Tegan in turn loved to be the centre of attention and could get the boys to do anything for her. Tony was half way through his dinner when the school secretary came and whispered something in his ear, putting down his cutlery and napkin, Tony got up and followed her out of the dinner hall. Sophie watched the two of them go and wondered what was going on. After a couple of minutes Tony came back and told Sophie that he needed to speak to her. Sophie followed him around to his office, puzzled by what was going on. As she walked into Tony's office, Sophie saw the two CHP officers she'd seen when she was last at Central sitting there and it suddenly dawned on her that one of the boys must be in trouble again.**

"**Sophie, come in and sit down." Tony closed the door as Sophie crossed the room and sat down in a spare chair. She said hello to the two officers and waited for them to tell her who was in trouble this time.**

"**I think you guys had better tell her what's going on." Tony indicated to them.**

"**We were out patrolling today when we had a call about a stolen vehicle." Ponch began. "The vehicle in question went passed us at high speed so we began a pursuit."**

"**Guys, forget the technical jargon and just tell me which of my lads you've booked this time." Sophie smiled.**

"**Sophie I think you should listen to what they have to say."**

"**We followed the vehicle along the highway before it exited and tried to loose us around town." Jon took over from his partner.**

"**It was during this chase that the driver lost control of the car on a bend, causing the car to roll several times. We managed to find some id on the driver – his name was Jack Stone."**

"**Jack? You surprise me, he's been trying really hard to stay on the straight and narrow. You wait 'till I see him, he promised me that this was all in the past. Are you holding him at Central or is he at the hospital?" Sophie got up, ready to go to wherever Jack was.**

**Jon and Ponch looked at each other – one of them was about to deliver the worst news that a Police Officer could. Jon gave a small nod, an indication to his partner that he would do it this time.**

"**Erm Sophie, Jack was hurt pretty bad. They took him to Victoria hospital but..."**

"**But what?"**

"**They did everything they could...."**

**Sophie looked from Jon to Ponch and then at Tony, she tried to make sense of what they were telling her.**

"**Are you trying to tell me that Jack is dead?" Sophie could tell from the look on their faces that that was exactly what they were telling her. Her eyes welled with tears but she was determined not to let them fall, she would not show weakness in front of these three men.**

"**Do his parents know?"**

"**We have contacted the local Police department and someone from there is on their way to tell them."**

"**I'm going over to Victoria Hospital to sort out the paperwork there." Tony told her.**

"**I'd like to come with you if that's ok, I'd like to see Jack and say goodbye to him."**

**Tony agreed and the four of them got up to leave the office. Tony and Sophie decided that when they got back from the hospital they would tell Jack's closest friends before breaking the news to rest of them. This was going to be a tough time for all of them and Sophie knew that the boys she had grown to love like her own were going to need her more than ever.**

**Jack was buried 2 weeks after the accident. It had been a long two weeks for Sophie and the boys, she had been there to support and help them, she had dried their tears and calmed their anger. Being strong for them had stopped Sophie realising her own grief, but today as she stood by the graveside it overwhelmed her. Sophie managed to keep her composure throughout the service and burial but after everyone else had left she stayed by the grave. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of the boy who had so often made her laugh with his jokes and pranks. She'd built up a good relationship with Jack and she had spent so much time with him that it had felt like he was her son. Jon watched Sophie from where he was stood with Ponch, Tony had expressed some concern to them during the run up to the funeral about how Sophie was coping. He had been aware that she was supporting the boys and had told her on numerous occasions that if she felt the need to talk he was there to listen but she had never taken him up on it. Tony was aware of the bond between Jack and Sophie and the fact that she was hurting but he couldn't force her to speak to him, he just had to make sure that when she needed help it was there for her.**

"**You ok partner?" Ponch asked Jon.**

"**Tony's worried about her." He indicated towards Sophie. "Ponch are you ok to go on without me, I think I'll go and check she's ok."**

**Jon walked down to where Sophie was standing, not wanting to intrude on her thoughts he waited for her to speak first.**

"**He was a good kid." She said, without looking at Jon. "He always managed to cheer people up and lift an atmosphere. The boys are going to miss him."**

"**What about you?"**

**Sophie looked Jon directly in the eye, she almost told him exactly how she was feeling but then her own mistrust of men got the better of her and her emotional barrier went back into place.**

"**I'd better be getting back, Tegan'll be home soon and there's a mountain of paperwork which I need to complete." She turned and walked away from the grave and up the hill to where her car was parked.**

**Jon sighed, it was obvious that Sophie was only just coping but unless she asked for help there was nothing anyone could do for her.**

**Sophie sat in her office, her computer was on and although she was looking at the screen her eyes were unseeing. Upstairs Jack's parents were gathering together his belongings ready to take home with them when they left, as she'd walked along the corridor, Sophie had heard Jack's mum crying. A knock on her office door made Sophie jump, she turned in her chair and saw Jon standing in the doorway smiling.**

"**Are you my shadow today or something?!" She snapped.**

"**I just wanted to check you were ok. It's been a tough day and you've had a lot of running around to do."**

"**I'm fine, I just wish I could have 2 minutes to myself!"**

"**I'm sorry, I just thought you might like someone to talk to!" Jon retaliated.**

"**Well I don't so please leave me alone!" Sophie got up from her desk and in one swift movement slammed the office door in Jon's face. As she stood with her back to the door, tears began to spill down her cheeks, frustrated she brushed them away. As she returned to her desk a file on the cabinet caught her eye – it was Jack's. Tony had obviously got it out earlier and not put it away. As Sophie looked at the smiling picture of the blonde haired teenager on the front of the file she felt anger begin to build within her. Sophie felt angry towards Jon and Ponch for pursuing Jack that day, she felt angry with Jack for stealing the car when he had promised her that that was all behind him but mainly she felt angry with herself, she felt as though she had let Jack down in some way. Sophie pushed the file from the cabinet, she watched it fall to the floor scattering its pages on the way down. Before she could stop herself Sophie dragged her arm over the shelves next to her desk, books and papers fell heavily to the floor.**

**Miguel was walking passed Sophie's office when he heard a commotion coming from inside. As he slowly opened the door he was shocked to see the room in disarray with papers and smashed glass everywhere. Not stopping to investigate, Miguel ran to where he knew Tony would be to report a possible break in.**

**Tony was in his office talking with Jon and Ponch when Miguel suddenly came running in through the door.**

"**Miguel haven't you ever heard of knocking?"**

"**Sorry sir but I think someone's broken into Sophie's office."**

**Tony, Jon and Ponch followed Miguel back down to Sophie's office. It wasn't until they went into the office and started to look around that Ponch found Sophie sitting in the corner hugging her knees and starring into space. Ponch took her by the arm and gently helped her to her feet, all the time talking quietly to her and reassuring her. He led her over to the chair and helped her to sit back down.**

"**Sophie what happened – did someone try to break in here?" Tony asked, crouching down in front of her.**

**Jon and Ponch looked around the room for any signs of a forced entry, but on finding none Ponch pulled Jon to one side, away from Sophie's earshot.**

"**I think she did this herself." Said Jon.**

"**Me too, I think we'd better call the doctor in to give her the once over and then get her up to bed."**

**The two partners went back to where Tony was still crouching in front of Sophie, she still hadn't said anything. Ponch asked Tony if he could speak to him, then while they were gone Jon gently helped Sophie to stand and then walked her back to her flat. As they walked Sophie leaned on him heavily, it was as though she could hardly hold herself upright. From experience Jon knew that she was suffering from delayed shock, in the run up to the funeral she had been able to keep herself busy and not think about what was happening but now it had hit her like a steamroller. Jon turned the key in the door of the apartment and then guided her through to the lounge. It was the first time he'd been in there and the first thing he noticed was how tidy it was, even Tegan's toys were neatly displayed in one corner of the lounge. After helping her to the couch Jon went through to the small kitchen to put on a jug of coffee, again the room was spotless. While he waited for the kettle to boil Jon looked through the cupboards until he found two mugs, a jar of coffee and the coffee pot. Once the hot water was ready he poured it onto the coffee granules in the bottom of the jug and stirred it until they had dissolved, then he put the jug of hot coffee and the mugs onto a tray and carried it back through to the lounge. Sophie had got up and was standing across the room looking out of the window.**

"**How do you take your coffee?" Jon asked her.**

"**Black thanks."**

**Jon poured the coffee and then took it over to her.**

"**Thanks." Sophie raised the mug to her mouth and took a sip, she didn't seem to notice how hot it was.**

"**How are you feeling?"**

"**I'm ok, I'm sorry about the mess downstairs, I guess I kinda flipped out for a minute."**

"**Don't worry about mess, that can be tidied up what we need to know is that you're ok." Jon put out a hand and touched her lightly on the arm.**

**Tears welled in Sophie's eyes again, she longed to tell Jon how she was feeling but she just couldn't – as far as men were concerned they weren't to be trusted.**

"**Sophie I know this must be tough for you, let us help you."**

"**Jon I can't." Sophie walked over to the couch and sat down, she sighed heavily her head hanging limply as though it was suddenly too heavy for her to hold up.**

"**Look Ponch and Tony will be back in a minute with the doctor, let him give you something to help you sleep tonight and then tomorrow's another day and you can start again."**

**Sophie felt too tired to fight so she agreed to see the doctor.**

**Once the doctor had sedated Sophie Jon told Tony and Ponch that he would stay for a couple of hours incase she needed something. Tony arranged for Tegan to stay with a babysitter for the night so that Sophie wouldn't have to be disturbed and Ponch made Jon promise to call him if he needed him at all. **

**As Sophie slept Jon wandered around her flat, he looked at the pictures she had on the walls of her and Tegan, cast an eye over the books in her bookcase and her c.d collection and generally tried to learn a bit more about her. After making himself a coffee he went back through to the lounge, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. While he was flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch there was a knock on the door. Jon got up, crossed the lounge and opened the door, stood there looking at him was Miguel.**

"**Hi Miguel, can I help you?"**

"**I was wondering how Sophie was."**

"**She's fine, she's sleeping at the minute."**

"**Is there anything I can do?"**

"**Not tonight kid. When she wakes up I'll let her know you called though." Jon watched Miguel walk back down the corridor towards the dormitories and then shut the door again. Over the next hour no fewer than 20 of the students knocked on the door to ask how Sophie was and see if there was anything they could do for her, it opened Jon's eyes to just how important to the students she was.**

**Jon was in the kitchen making some more coffee when he suddenly realised someone was in the room with him, turning around he saw Sophie stood in the doorway. He couldn't help but notice how nice she looked with her hair all tousled and a sleepy look on her face.**

"**Hi, do you want a coffee?"**

**Sophie nodded and then went through to the lounge and sat down on the couch, she tucked her feet up under her and rested her head against the back of the couch. Jon followed her in handed her a mug of steaming coffee and then sat down in the armchair opposite her. It was 2am.**

"**What are you doing still here?" She asked.**

"**I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You know, you're a popular person about 20 of the kids have knocked on your door this evening to check how you are."**

"**That's nice, they may have some problems but they're good kids really." Sophie smiled. "Jon thanks for everything."**

"**Don't mention it." Jon leant forward and patted her on the hand. He looked into her eyes and kept his hand on hers for maybe a second too long but he couldn't help it, he was falling for her in a big way.**

**Chapter Three**

**In the months following Jack's death Sophie slowly managed to pull herself together again and gradually managed to refocus on her work and the needs of the students. Loosing Jack through joy riding had affected the boys deeply and, much to Sophie's delight, their brushes with the CHP were becoming fewer which meant that Sophie's meetings with Joe were becoming less and unfortunately her chances of seeing Jon and Ponch were fewer. She racked her brain for someway to reward the boys and to keep them motivated enough not to return to joy riding, and after several weeks of thinking she finally came up with an idea. **

**Every Saturday morning Tegan would have a riding lesson at the local stables. The two of them would get up early so that they could help with the mucking out and general stable chores before Tegan had her lesson. They both loved the time they spent there and for Sophie it meant she could spend a few care free hours not worrying about what was happening at the school. While Tegan was having her lesson the next Saturday, Sophie went and found the owner of the stables to discuss her idea and see if it would be possible.**

**On their way home from the stables that afternoon Sophie also decided to stop at the local dirt bike track and have a word with the owner there to see whether they would be willing to help her as well. By the time she got back to the school, Sophie was pleased with herself, she felt as though she had really achieved something for the boys, now what she really needed to do was speak to Jon and Ponch and ask them whether they would help her out.**

**Jon and Ponch had been patrolling along the highway and were just walking back into Central when Joe called them into his office.**

"**What's up Sarg?" Asked Ponch.**

"**I was wondering whether you'd been up to the Regis lately, it all seems to have gone pretty quiet."**

"**Jack's death hit them hard Sarg, I think they've learnt their lesson the hard way."**

"**Unfortunately I think you could be right. What about Sophie, have you heard from her?"**

**Both officers shook their heads. Joe tried not to notice the disappointed look on Jon's face, he'd been aware that the CHP officer had a fondness for Sophie but hadn't realised the extent of it until recently.**

"**Why don't you both take a drive up there when you go out on patrol just to see how things are, it'd be a shame to lose contact with them."**

"**Ok Sarg, come on partner let's go." Said Ponch enthusiastically.**

"**But we've only just got back in."**

"**Who wants to be in on a beautiful day like this?"**

**Reluctantly Jon turned and followed his partner back along the corridor and out into the morning sunshine. They mounted their Kawasaki motorbikes and drove off in the direction of the school. As they rode Jon was quiet, lost in his own thoughts Ponch was good friends with his partner and knew something was bothering him, he also knew that Jon wouldn't talk about it until he was ready. **

**The traffic on the highway was light and it only took Jon and Ponch 10 minutes to get to their destination. They parked up their bikes and walked through the building to the reception area. Maggie, the receptionist was typing a letter for Tony when she saw them both.**

"**Hi guys, it's along time since we saw you in these parts." She said with a smile.**

"**Hi Maggie, we just thought we would drop in to see how things are going."**

"**Pretty good, there's still the occasional glitch but on the whole things are 1000 times better. Sophie is so great with the boys, she's really helping to turn their lives around."**

"**Is Tony around today?"**

"**No he's had to go to a seminar, I could give Sophie a call for you if you like?"**

"**Yeah, we'd love to see her – wouldn't we partner." Ponch answered, looking at Jon.**

**Maggie put a message out over the intercom that Sophie was wanted in reception, then she went and put the kettle on to make some coffee.**

**Sophie was in the middle of filing some paperwork – a job which she hated – when the call for her to go to reception came over the intercom. Gladly she dumped the un-filed stuff onto her desk and made her escape from the office. As she neared the reception area, Sophie saw the two uniformed officers stood with their back to her and immediately recognised them as Jon and Ponch. Her hands began to tremble as she approached them, it had been a few weeks since she had seen either of them but still her pulse quickened as she felt the attraction to Jon return.**

"**Hey guys, it's along time since you were spotted in these parts." Sophie hugged both the officers when she reached them.**

"**Well it's so long since we had to make a trip up here for work so we thought we would make a special journey and come and see how things were going."**

"**Pretty good actually, come through to the lounge." As the three of them walked along the corridor to the lounge Sophie updated them on what had been happening at the school.**

**Maggie smiled as she watched the small party walk away from the office, engrossed in conversation. Sophie was a nice girl who she liked very much and the one thing she wanted for her was for her to find a nice young man to share her life with. Maggie thought Jon fitted the bill perfectly and decided to make it her quest to get the two of them together.**

**After making them all a drink, Sophie perched on the coffee table facing them.**

"**I have a proposition for you both."**

"**Sounds interesting." Smiled Ponch.**

**Sophie began to tell them of her plan for the boys, to her it was becoming more than just a vision it was becoming a dream – a dream that the boys she had become so protective over would finally find an interest which would keep them away from hot wiring cars and highway racing. **

**Jon and Ponch listened intently, they knew exactly where Sophie was coming from and they shared her enthusiasm. They agreed to help her, but they also agreed that there needed to be some kind of 'group' set up to monitor that the right protocol was being followed, for example health and safety regulations. The three of them decided to meet up that coming Saturday to discuss the details and then they would present it to the governors. Sophie knew that she had to 'sell' the idea to the school's board of governors, but now that she had Jon and Ponch on board she thought the next step would be a piece of cake. As they walked back down the corridor to the reception area Sophie could feel Jon's eyes boring into her back, she longed to turn and meet his gaze but something stopped her – Sophie needed proof that he wasn't like Gerry before she could even think of trusting him.**

**It took 3 months for Sophie to convince the governors of her plan, she seemed to hit brick wall after brick wall and found it hard to maintain her enthusiasm and motivation. Tony helped her as much as he could, he shared Sophie's thoughts that the students at the Regis had so much potential but trying to convince other people was a long, hard process.**

"**Hey Ponch, are you and Holly doing anything tonight?" Jon asked his partner while they were eating lunch one day.**

"**Not that I know of, why what do you have planned?"**

"**I thought perhaps we could get Sophie out for the night, she's been working so hard and getting so stressed over this project of hers that if she doesn't get out and relax she's going to end up burnt out."**

"**I agree, when we get back to Central I'll give Maggie a ring and see if she'll baby-sit Tegan and then we could make a real night of it."**

**By the time they got back to Central Ponch had a plan cooking, this was the opportunity that Jon needed to ask Sophie out on a proper date, he rang the number of the school and spoke to Maggie. After telling her of his plan Maggie jumped at the chance to help and offered to have Tegan stay at her place for the night. The two of them plotted together, and by the time Ponch replaced the receiver 10 minutes later the whole scenario was set and ready for action.**

**Sophie stood under the shower and let the cool water dance over her skin, she had been pleasantly surprised when Jon had phoned earlier that afternoon and invited her out with him and Ponch. Maggie had offered to have Tegan at her house for the night and had come and collected her an hour ago, giving Sophie plenty of time to get ready. Carefully she had chosen her clothes and laid them out on the bed before having her shower, now all she needed to do was blow dry her hair and do her makeup. **

**By the time Jon knocked on Sophie's door and hour later she had changed her outfit 3 times and was still not convinced on the one she had chosen.**

"**Hey, you look sensational." Jon told her as she let him in.**

"**Thanks, I just need to grab my purse and then I'm fit to go."**

**Ponch and Holly were already at the restaurant when Jon and Sophie arrived. Ponch stood up and kissed her cheek across the table and then introduced her to Holly. Jon poured her a glass of white wine, then after studying the menu for a short time they all placed their orders. Sophie was frustratingly nervous about being out with Jon, when she met him on a work basis her hands trembled and her heart skipped a beat but tonight it was worse than ever – she could hardly hold her glass for fear of spilling the wine everywhere. Sophie watched Ponch and Holly, they were good together and it was obvious that they really liked each other she hoped that one day she too would be able to share something like that with someone again. Holly was easy to talk to and really helped Sophie to relax, it wasn't long before they were chatting as though they'd known each other for a long time. By the time the food arrived Sophie was starting to relax and really enjoy herself, several times her and Jon's hands had brushed and the electricity she had felt was so strong that she had to resist the urge to pull hers away.**

**When they had finished their main course and were waiting for the deserts, Holly got up, excused herself and Sophie and took Sophie through to the powder room. Whilst they were looking at their reflections in the out of place ornate mirror, touching up their makeup Holly questioned Sophie about Jon.**

"**So, what's happening with you guys – are you an item?"**

"**Sophie shook her head and applied some more lip gloss.**

"**But it's obvious you like him and he likes you."**

"**Is it?" She looked at Holly in the mirror.**

"**Of course it is, every time you two touch I can almost see the sparks."**

**Sophie sighed and sat down heavily on the chair in the corner of the lady's room.**

"**Hey what's up, if you two like each other go for it – what have you got to loose?"**

**Sophie had only met Holly that evening but for some reason she felt able to open up and tell her about Gerry. She told her the story from start to finish.**

"**Wow." Was all that Holly could say. "You are one brave lady."**

"**No I'm not, I'm one scared lady, I'm sure that one day he will find me and try to take Tegan."**

"**I think you should tell Jon."**

"**I can't, Holly please promise you won't tell Ponch."**

"**I won't, I promise but I really think you should tell Jon, then you can stop looking over your shoulder and get on with your life."**

"**No, all he must know is Sophie Jenkins – he must never know about Megan Hargrieves."**

**An atmosphere hung over the rest of the meal like a thin veil. Holly tried to catch Sophie's eye but Sophie wouldn't look in her direction. Jon and Ponch were both puzzled, things had been going so well what had happened to change it? After the meal was finished Ponch tentatively suggested going onto a club, surprisingly though Sophie grabbed the opportunity with both hands – she was out for the first time in months and after spilling the beans to Holly she was determined to consume as much alcohol as possible to blot everything out!**

**At the club Jon watched Sophie consuming glass after glass of vodka, Jack Daniels, wine and anything else people offered to buy her. Several men asked her to dance and she agreed, dancing closely – for Jon it was like watching the movie 'Dirty Dancing' being re-enacted. Jon was disappointed with Sophie, he hadn't realised she could be so reckless.**

"**Come on Jon, dance." Sophie suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the hands and trying to drag him onto the dance floor.**

**Jon declined, he didn't like the Sophie he was seeing tonight, the whole evening was turning out to be a big mistake.**

"**Oh Jon you're so boring." Sophie said, her words slurring. "I'll just have to find someone else to dance with."**

**A couple of minutes later Jon spotted Sophie in the corner kissing a sleazy looking, dark haired guy wearing combat trousers and a red bandana, his chest bare. It was then that Jon decided it was time to leave, he managed to indicate to Ponch that he was going and walked out of the club.**

**It was raining outside, Jon turned up the collar on his leather jacket and began to walk along the street. He didn't have his truck because he had been drinking and although he could've caught a cab home he decided to walk. Jon hadn't got far when he heard someone call his name, he turned and saw Holly running down the street towards him.**

"**Where are you going?" She asked.**

"**I'm sorry Holly but I think it's time I went, you and Ponch make sure Sophie gets home ok for me."**

"**I think you should stay, Jon she really likes you."**

"**I don't think so, did you see the way she was kissing that ape?" Jon tried to keep the hurt from his voice.**

"**Jon I really think you and Sophie should talk, there's something which you need to know."**

"**What do you mean?" Jon was puzzled.**

"**Look, I shouldn't really tell you this but Sophie isn't who you think she is - ask her about Megan Hargieves."**

"**Who's she?"**

"**Just ask her."**

**The rain began to trickle down the collar of Jon's jacket and down his neck and Holly was getting soaked to the skin. After a slight hesitation Jon agreed to go back to the club and try to speak to Sophie. The two of them ran to try and avoid getting any wetter than they already were.**

**When they got back into the club Holly spotted Sophie and Ponch stood together at the bar, their heads were close together as Sophie tried to hear what Ponch was saying over the loud music. Holly and Jon walked over to join them.**

"**Hey, I wondered where you two had got to, where've you been you soaked."**

**Holly whispered something in Ponch's ear and then she took him by the hand and they disappeared into the mass of people in the club. At first Sophie and Jon avoided looking at each other, standing a couple of feet apart so that there would be no contact, and then Jon could stand it no longer.**

"**We need to talk." He said, loud enough so that Sophie could hear.**

"**What about?"**

"**Megan Hargrieves." Jon couldn't read the expression on Sophie's face, it was a mixture of anger, hurt and fear. He took her by the arm and together they left the club.**

**A block down the road from the club was an all night café, Jon and Sophie sat at one of the tables, 2 mugs and a pot of coffee in front of then. Neither of them spoke, Sophie fiddled with a piece of peeling Formica on the tabletop, unable to meet Jon's gaze. Jon watched her, wanting to ask about Megan but not wanting to rush Sophie – it was obviously a story which she needed to tell in her own time.**

"**I asked her not to tell you." Sophie finally said, hurt by Holly's deception.**

"**Sophie who is Megan? If she's in trouble maybe I can help?"**

"**She's not in trouble any more, she made a decision to start a new life as someone else – I don't see her anymore."**

"**Then why did Holly specifically tell me to ask about her?"**

"**Holly needs to learn to keep her nose out!"**

**Jon covered Sophie's hand with his own, she lifted her head to look him in the eye.**

"**Sophie, are you Megan?" He asked softly.**

**Sophie didn't know what to say, she was sure that if she answered his question he would reject her not wanting to be a part of someone with a violent husband in the background who might turn up any day. Sophie also knew she couldn't lie to the gentle, sweet man opposite her who was starting to touch her heart. She dropped her gaze and nodded her head.**

"**I guess it's time you knew the truth."**

**Chapter Four**

**Jon has listened to Sophie's story hardly believing what she was telling him, his arms ached to hold her but he knew now wasn't the time. The pain she'd gone through was etched on her face as she relived her life with Gerry, anger like Jon had never experienced before welled inside him.**

"**Does anyone else know?" He asked.**

"**No, please Jon I don't want people to know." Her eyes pleaded with him.**

"**No-one will hear it from me." He patted her hand reassuringly.**

**By the time they left the café it was 4.30am and the first few rays of the sun were starting to light the sky. As they walked along the street Sophie slipped her hand into Jon's, he squeezed it affectionately. They walked in silence for a while then Sophie softly spoke.**

"**Thank you for listening."**

"**I wish you'd told me sooner."**

"**I almost did – that night in my flat after the funeral but I was frightened that you'd back off – having you as a friend was better than not having you at all."**

**Jon stopped and turned towards her, he gently cupped her face in his hands, lowered his head and tenderly kissed her on the lips. Sophie felt a jolt of electricity surge through her body to the tips of her toes and then back up again, her heart raced and for the first time in along time she wanted to share herself with someone.**

**They walked back to Jon's apartment in a comfortable silence, Jon holding tightly to Sophie's hand. When they got inside and the door was shut Jon reached for her again, the kiss feather light but filled with passion. Sophie followed Jon through to the bedroom, slowly he removed her cotton blouse and powder blue slacks and she his shirt and jeans. They stood in their underwear, each taking in the other's physique. Sophie's hand trembled as she touched his naked chest, Jon covered it with his own and then led her to the double bed where they lay down. They kissed some more and then Sophie cuddled into him and closed her eyes, within minutes she was asleep. Jon felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest against his own, he pushed her long hair back from her face and kissed the top of her head. Sex hadn't been necessary and he sensed that Sophie wasn't yet ready for it, just having her here with him was enough he wanted to love and protect her and to help her rebuild her shattered heart.**

**PART TWO: I've found you.**

**Chapter Five**

**When Gerry had returned from his trip to Colorado and found his wife and daughter gone he had been filled with anger – most of which he unleashed on Tom. After searching the house from top to bottom for clues on their whereabouts and finding nothing he had driven over to Abi's house and interrogated her. The only thing Abi was able to tell him about was the two air tickets to California which Megan had told her were a surprise present for Gerry. As soon as he got back to his own house Gerry had shut himself in his study, picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number – that of a Private Investigator who he'd used on many occasions.**

**Sam, the P.I had packed and left straight away – Mr. Hargeives was a very good client. It had taken almost a year for Sam to locate Megan, he had then spent a further fortnight watching her before he reported back to Gerry. With his company in the middle of a take-over bid, it was another two weeks before Gerry was able to join Sam in California. The first time Gerry saw Megan he was stunned by how good she looked – she seemed more radiant than he remembered, more relaxed and carefree. Anger welled in him though as he observed her, she was with two men and another woman and she seemed to be particularly 'close' to one of the men.**

"**His name is Jon Baker, he's a CHP officer." Sam told him. "This is his address." Sam handed him a piece of paper.**

**Gerry looked at the address then folded the paper up and put it in his jeans' pocket. He handed Sam a brown envelope stuffed with dollar bills, Sam opened it, checked the amount and then turned and left – his job was now completed.**

**Holly and Sophie had been out shopping, the four of them were going camping for the weekend and the 2 girls had been to buy supplies to take with them. Tegan was staying with Maggie and that night the four of them were going to have a meal at Jon's. Sophie and Holly were laughing as they approached the apartment, Jon and Ponch were at work and the girls had agreed to make a start on the meal. Both stopped smiling when they reached the apartment and found the door ajar. They looked at each other and then tentatively pushed the door open and made their way inside. The apartment was a mess, furniture had been tipped over, crockery had been broken and papers were strewn all over the floor. Suddenly Sophie let out a blood curdling scream which made Holly's blood run cold – hanging from the light-fitting was a mutilated cat and written on the wall in large, red letters were the words 'I've found you'.**

**Jon and Ponch were in the middle of briefing when Ponch was called out to take an urgent phone call.**

"**Ponch, Sophie's flipped out and there's mess everywhere!" Holly's voice was frantic.**

"**Hey baby calm down, take a deep breath and start again – slowly, so I can understand you." **

"**We're at Jon's, someone broke in – I think it was Sophie's ex husband. Ponch, you and Jon have gotta get over here now!"**

"**We're on our way."**

**Ponch went back into the briefing room and whispered something in Jon's ear. Jon jumped up so quickly he knocked his chair over – it hit the floor with a clatter.**

"**Would you two like to share something with the rest of us?" Asked Joe Gatraer.**

"**Sorry Sarg, we'll fill you in later."**

**The two CHP officers raced to Jon's apartment, they were off their bikes almost before they'd come to a stop. They took the stairs two at a time, Jon in front. They were shocked by the scene that met them, Jon rushed to where Sophie was huddled on the couch, sobbing. Holly was sat next to her trying to comfort her, she moved when Jon approached so that he could sit there. Holly went over to Ponch and he wrapped his arms around her, both girls had obviously been absolutely terrified.**

"**He's found us Jon, he's found us." She kept repeating over and over.**

**Jon didn't know what to say, he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. Knowing that nothing he said would help her, Jon just took Sophie's hands in his own and held them tight, he felt so useless.**

**It didn't take long for an Ambulance and the CSI team to arrive, closely followed by Joe Gatraer. Holly and Sophie were loaded into the Ambulance with Jon and Ponch accompanying them, Joe agreed to meet them at the hospital so they could let him know what had been happening. **

**All the way to the hospital Sophie just kept repeating the same words over and over again "he's found us." It broke Jon's heart to see her so distressed and to feel as though there was nothing he could do to help her. Once they got to the hospital, the doctors took both Sophie and Holly through to consulting rooms to give them a check over whilst Jon and Ponch waited in the reception area. Jon paced the floor, he was so wound up that he couldn't sit still.**

"**Hey partner, she's going to be ok." Ponch said, trying to be reassuring.**

"**That's not the point Ponch, she thought she was safe but now he's found her."**

"**Who's found who?" **

**At the sound of a new voice, both officers turned to see their Sergeant walking down the corridor towards them. Ponch was also puzzled, he'd known something had been going on but he'd also known that Jon would tell him when the time was right.**

"**I can't tell you."**

"**Some psycho messes up your apartment, leaves a dead cat hanging from the light fitting and scares your girlfriend half to death and you say you can't tell me – I'm sorry Jon but that's just not acceptable."**

"**When I spoke to Holly on the phone she said something about Sophie's ex-husband – I didn't know she'd been married." Ponch added.**

"**For almost six years – his name is Gerry."**

**The three officers turned and this time saw Sophie and Holly coming towards them.**

"**Gerry wasn't a very nice guy so I decided it was time for Tegan and me to leave and start a new life. My name was Megan Hargrieves back then, I changed it to Sophie when I moved to California – new name, new life. That little message back at Jon's was just Gerry's way of letting me know he's in town and that I won't get away from him this time."**

**Jon crossed the room and put his arms protectively around Sophie.**

"**You need to officially report this." Joe told her.**

"**What's the point it won't stop him nothing ever does."**

"**You can be given protection."**

**Sophie shook her head, she knew that the only way to stop Gerry was to make her escape again, the only difference was that this time she knew it would break her heart to leave the people who had become her friends and the man she had grown to love.**

**Joe insisted that the safest place for her that night was at his house, not wanting to leave her Jon also went whilst Ponch took Holly back to his apartment for the night. Joe called ahead to let his wife Helen know they were having a house guest so by the time they got there the spare bed was made up ready. Helen took Sophie through to the spare room and showed her were things were whilst Joe put the kettle on to make some fresh coffee.**

"**You should've come to me Jon."**

"**I couldn't Joe, she didn't want anyone to know. Besides, until tonight we thought he was in the past."**

**Gerry had sat in his car across the street from the apartment block where Jon lived, a smile had danced on his lips when he had spotted Holly and Megan approach – boy were they in for a surprise. He'd sat there for over an hour watching the hive of activity which had emanated after his message had been discovered, his heart had raced as the adrenaline had pulsed through his veins. Patiently he'd waited for Megan to leave the building and then he had followed her.**

**Gerry's mobile phone beeped, he removed it from the pocket of his leather jacket and checked the illuminated screen - it indicated an incoming text message. Gerry pressed the buttons necessary to retrieve the text and read the message displayed – it was from Sam. The message was simply an 11 digit number – Megan's mobile phone number.**

**Sophie had slept heavily for almost three hours before a nightmare had abruptly woken her. She sat up in bed and looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to recollect where she was, after a few moments the haze began to lift and she remembered she was in Joe Gatraer's spare room. Sophie got out of bed and was pulling on her jeans when her mobile phone beeped, she picked it up from where it had been discarded on the floor – she had 1 missed call and a text message. Checking the message first it simply said 'check your voice mail'. Intrigued, Sophie dialled the number of her voice mail service – her blood ran cold as she listened to the message which had been left.**

"**You can run but you can't hide, if you don't come back to me my precious one I shall arrange for CHP officer 8712 to meet with an 'accident' – you have until 3pm Thursday."**

**Sophie had her back to the door and didn't hear Helen come into the room, she jumped when Helen spoke to her.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I heard you moving about and wondered whether you would like something to eat or drink?"**

"**No thanks Helen. Is Jon still here?"**

"**He's gone over to Ponch's but he said to ring if you wanted him."**

"**No it doesn't matter, I'll catch him later. Do you think Joe would be able to give me a lift home?"**

"**I'm sure he would but do you think you should wait for Jon, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be alone."**

"**Helen there are 200 kids and 20 staff at the school – I can assure you I won't be alone."**

**Sophie and Helen walked back through to the lounge where Joe was sitting on the couch reading to his two children. Sophie sat down in a vacant armchair and smiled as she listened to Joe bringing alive the story for his children. The three of them were so lost in the fantasy world portrayed in the pages of the book that it was a full 5 minutes before Joe realised Sophie was in the room with them. Embarrassed, he finished the sentence he was reading and then closed the book, telling the disappointed children that he would finish the story the following evening.**

"**You ok?" He asked Sophie.**

"**I'd rather be in that world than this one at the minute." She nodded her head towards the book.**

"**I know what you mean. Sophie, are you sure that was the work of your ex-husband we saw on display at Jon's apartment?"**

"**Positive, today was just a warning – Gerry wants Tegan and me back."**

"**You could take out an injunction against him."**

"**It'd be a waste of time Joe – Gerry always gets what he wants."**

**Chapter Six**

**The first thing Sophie did after Joe had dropped her off at the school was to ring Maggie and speak to Tegan. Jon had phoned Maggie earlier to inform her what had been going on and to tell her not to let Tegan out of her sight, but now Sophie wanted to talk to her daughter herself. Tears welled in her eyes as she listened to Tegan excitedly tell her about the things she and Maggie had been doing. Tegan had grown in confidence so much since they had left Gerry that the thought of putting her back in that situation turned Sophie's stomach. When her telephone call to Tegan ended Sophie got up and paced her small office, she looked around at the familiar things – everything in place as it should be, nothing had changed since she'd left it 24 hours ago to go on what should've been a fun few days with her friends. Why couldn't her life be like her office – neat and unchanged?**

**Sophie's mobile phone rang, she picked it up and checked the number on the display screen – when she read the message 'caller I'd with held' Sophie's hand began to tremble – it had to be Gerry. She took a deep breath and pressed the 'receive' button.**

"**I thought you should know there has been an accident on the intersection – you'll find your favourite CHP officer down at County General. He's in room 352, his doctor is Dr. Shelby and his assigned nurse is Betty Forrester." The line went dead.**

**Sophie ran out of the school and jumped into her car, she floored the accelerator and sped out of the car-park, leaving nothing but tyre marks and the smell of burning rubber in the air. She raced onto the highway, not looking as she cruised across the path of an oncoming vehicle causing it to brake and skid. The driver angrily sounded his horn and gesticulated out of his window but Sophie didn't even look in her rear-view mirror. The sound of Police sirens caught Sophie's attention and when she looked in her mirror she saw a CHP cruiser behind her, indicating for her to pull over. Common sense told Sophie to stop but she was so desperate to get to the hospital that she just pushed the accelerator further down.**

**When she reached County General Hospital, Sophie's car skidded to a halt in a no parking bay, she bolted out of vehicle without bothering to kill the engine and ran in through the hospital doors. The CHP cruiser wasn't far behind followed by two CHP officers on motorbikes that had joined the chase. The three CHP officers also left their vehicles and rushed into the building. **

**Sophie ran through the hospital asking for directions to room 352 as she passed a doctor in the corridor. At last she reached the right room and without stopping opened the door and rushed in, coming to an abrupt stop when she saw the patient in the hospital bed – it wasn't Jon, it was a middle aged lady with her arm in traction. Sophie stood where she was for a minute, just starring at the lady in the bed, her feet frozen to the spot.**

"**Can I help you?" The lady asked.**

"**Erm... no... sorry..." Sophie stammered as she backed out of the room. **

**Sophie's heart was racing and as the corridor began to spin in front of her, she heard a shout and turned to her head to the left – 3 CHP officers were running down the corridor but it was as if they were running in slow motion with the sound muffled. As her legs buckled, Sophie made a vain grab for the reception desk but was unsuccessful – she passed out on the floor.**

**When Sophie opened her eyes she was laying on a hospital bed, she furrowed her brow as she tried to remember what had happened and then it came to her in a flash – Gerry telling her Jon had been in an accident. She sat up quickly and tried to get off the bed.**

"**I've got to find Jon, he's been in an accident." She frantically told Bonnie – the CHP officer in the room with her.**

"**Sophie calm down, Jon's just down the hall – if you promise to stay there I'll go and get him for you."**

**Sophie nodded her head and laid back down on the bed, her head was spinning – she was sure that Gerry had said Jon had been involved in an accident. She closed her eyes and only opened them again when she heard someone come into the room. **

"**Hey, how ya feeling?" Jon asked, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed.**

"**Oh Jon, I thought something had happened to you."**

"**What made you thing that?" Jon took her hand in his own.**

**Sophie told Jon about the phone call from Gerry, how she'd sped to the hospital and then found not Jon laying in the hospital bed but someone else. She didn't tell him though about the ultimatum Gerry had given her, that was something she had to keep to herself.**

"**Gerry only did it to frighten you, I'm fine and nothing is going to happen to me." Jon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Although he was reassuring to Sophie he knew that Gerry had to be caught, after the way his apartment had been ransacked Jon wasn't convinced that Gerry wouldn't try to get to him personally.**

**After the doctor had given Sophie the once over he gave her permission to leave the hospital. Jon tried to convince her to go back to Joe's place for the night but Sophie was adamant that she wanted to go home. She declined Jon's offer to stay the night, she had made up her mind that she was going to have to leave – Gerry had won, she would ring him once Jon had left and tell him to come get her. As Jon was leaving Sophie put her arms around his neck and clung to him.**

"**I love you so much." She said for the first time.**

"**I love you too, you and Tegan make my life complete."**

**As Jon walked away down the corridor Sophie bit down hard on her lip, determined not to let the tears which threatened fall. How she longed to chase after him, slip her hand in his and go home with him, but it wasn't to be – this was the last time she would see Jon Baker. **

**Gerry picked up his ringing mobile and checked the display screen – Megan's number. He let it ring a couple of more times and then pressed the button to receive the call.**

"**Ok Gerry, Tegan and I are waiting."**

"**I'll meet you at the gate in 10 minutes." Gerry disconnected the call and smiled sadistically to himself – Megan belonged to him once again.**

**When Jon woke the first thing he did was to call Sophie and check she was ok. He was surprised when the phone rang continuously without being answered but he put it down to the fact that she was busy getting Tegan ready for nursery. He left a message on her voicemail asking her to give him a call when she had a spare minute.**

**When Jon got to work an hour later and still hadn't heard from Sophie he started to get worried.**

"**Hey what's up partner?" Ponch asked his friend when they met up in the corridor at central.**

"**I can't get hold of Sophie – Ponch I'm worried."**

"**She's probably just busy – one of the kids is probably giving her a hard time or something. If you haven't managed to get hold of her by the time we go out on patrol we'll swing passed the school and check on her."**

**Reluctantly Jon nodded, he wanted to get on his bike and go over there now but he made the decision to wait until they went out on patrol.**

**All through the briefing Jon fidgeted, he couldn't wait for the Sergeant to finish the report so he could jump on his Kawasaki and race over to the school. There seemed to be more reports than usual, and although Jon tried to take notes on what was being said when Joe Gatraer asked him his opinion on something he'd mentioned Jon could only look back on him blankly. Once the meeting was over Jon was out of the room quicker than a bullet out of a gun. Not waiting for his partner, Jon jumped on his bike and rode out of the car park. Ponch ran down the corridor after Jon but was only in time to see him disappear out onto the road.**

**As soon as he got to the school, Jon parked his bike and ran inside. He hurried down the corridor to Sophie's office expecting to find her there but when he opened the door and looked in the office was deserted. Jon backtracked down the corridor to Tony's office, knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer went in. Tony and Maggie looked up from where they were sat, deep in conversation.**

"**Is Sophie ok?" Jon asked urgency in his voice.**

**Tony and Maggie glanced at each other, Jon could tell by their expressions that something was wrong.**

"**What's going on Tony – where is she?"**

"**I'm sorry Jon but Sophie's gone."**

"**What do ya mean gone?"**

"**I got in this morning and found these on my desk." He showed Jon a note from Sophie and her mobile phone. "She also left this for you." He handed Jon a sealed down envelope with his name on the front.**

**Jon looked at the envelope and then with trembling fingers opened it and extracted the letter inside. He scanned the simple message:**

'_Sorry, I love you.'_

**He read the 4 words once more and then tore the letter into pieces and threw it in the waste paper basket beside Tony's desk, then he turned and marched out of the office.**

**Ponch arrived just as Jon was walking out of the office, he had never seen Jon look so sombre.**

"**Everything ok?" He asked.**

**Jon didn't look at him or answer, he just carried on walking.**

**Puzzled, Ponch went into Tony's office and asked him what was going on. When Tony and Maggie had filled him in Ponch turned and ran back down the corridor and outside to where his bike was parked. Jon was nowhere to be seen. Ponch radioed through to Central to ask whether Jon had been assigned anything and when that came back negative he realised he would have to ride around until he found him.**

**Jon didn't know where he was driving to, he just pointed his bike East and went. The words in Sophie's short letter kept going through his head, she'd said she loved him so why had she left? In his heart of hearts Jon knew that Gerry had something to do with it but how could he prove it? Jon felt as though his heart would break, for the first time in a long time he had found someone to fall in love with and completely give his heart to and now she'd gone. Without Sophie and Tegan Jon's life felt empty and he didn't know how he was going to survive without them.**

**PART 3: The nightmare is over**

**Chapter seven: 15 months later**

**Megan stood at the kitchen sink absent mindidly starring out of the window. The radio played in the background, the presenter was reading out a letter from one lover to another and then when the letter was finished he announced the song the anonymous author had requested be played. Tears pricked the back of Megan's eyes as the opening bars to Bryan Adams 'Please forgive me' filled the room. The song reminded Megan so much of Jon and all the things she would like to say to him if she had the chance. Megan raised her hand to her left cheek, a huge purple bruise dominated that side of her face – another of Gerry's handiwork. **

**Within a month of Megan moving back home Gerry had enrolled Tegan at a boarding school about an hours drive from where they were living. Gerry didn't trust his wife, he knew that given the opportunity she would run again, he knew she wouldn't leave without Tegan though so secretly he had arranged a meeting with the school's principle. During the meeting Gerry had told her that Megan was suffering from depression and had in the past tried to kill herself. He made a written agreement with the principle that Megan was welcome to visit Tegan at any time but under no circumstances was she allowed to remove her from the school premises. After the meeting Gerry had smiled to himself, now he knew that Megan wouldn't be going anywhere.**

**Bonnie had her arms full of bags of shopping and was trying to unlock her front door without dropping anything when she heard her phone ringing. She tried to hurry but still didn't manage to get to it in time – as soon as she reached the phone it stopped ringing. After dumping the shopping in the kitchen Bonnie went and checked the answerphone to see if the caller had left a message – there were 3, she pressed the 'play' button and sat down on the coffee table to listen to them. The first message was from Bonnie's sister, asking her to dinner that coming Sunday, the second was from a work college asking if she would be able to swap a shift and the third was from her friend Nicki. Bonnie smiled when she heard Nicki's voice – they had been in the Police Academy together and although they didn't see each other very often because they lived too far apart, they did speak regularly on the phone.**

"**Hi Bonnie it's Nicki, could you call me back when you get this message – I've got some information which might interest you." Nicki left a number and then hung up.**

**Bonnie scribbled down the number and then called her friend straight back.**

"**Hi Nicki, it's Bonnie – what's up?"**

"**Hi Bonnie, thanks for calling me back, I think I might have some information on that girl who broke Jon Baker's heart." **

**Bonnie listened as Nicki told her about a domestic depute she'd attended a few days ago, the wife hadn't wanted to press charges – which wasn't uncommon – but the fact that her name had been Megan Hargreives had lodged in Nicki's memory, she knew she'd heard the name before but it was only now she remembered why.**

"**Was she badly hurt?" Bonnie asked.**

"**Needed stitches to a cut above her eye and her shoulder was dislocated."**

"**Could you call me if you or anyone else has to go to any more incidents involving her."**

"**Sure, by the way here's the address – in case you need it."**

**Bonnie turned to a fresh piece of paper on the notepad and wrote down Megan's address as Nicki dictated it to her. After saying goodbye to her friend Bonnie replaced the telephone receiver in its cradle, she sat for a long time wondering what to do – should she tell Jon what she knew or not?**

**Sophie's disappearance had hit Jon hard, he had tried to carry on as if nothing had happened but in the end he had taken six months leave of absence and gone home to his father's ranch in Wyoming to sort his head out. Jon was now back on patrol but he wasn't the same, he wasn't as easy going as he had been – and no-one even dare to mention Sophie's name.**

**Bonnie sat there for so long that she didn't notice it getting dark until she tried to look at the clock on the lounge wall and realised she couldn't see it properly. Suddenly she jumped up, grabbed her keys from where she dropped them on the kitchen counter and left her apartment – slamming the door behind her.**

**Ponch was laying on his couch, drinking beer and watching an old black and white movie when someone knocked on his front door.**

"**Come in it's open." He called.**

"**Hey Ponch." Bonnie came into the apartment and joined him in the lounge area.**

"**What brings you over here this time of night?" He asked, pleasantly surprised to see his work college.**

"**I had a call tonight from a friend I was at the Academy with, she rang to tell me about a domestic dispute she attended the other night – Ponch the victim's name was Megan Hargreives."**

"**Have you told Jon?" Ponch asked her, sitting up and putting his bottle of beer on the glass topped coffee table in front of him.**

"**No, I thought it was best to talk to you first. Here's the address." She handed him a folded piece of paper.**

**Ponch took the paper, got up and grabbed the phone, he dialled Joe Gatraer's number. The CHP officer and his Sergeant spoke for almost half an hour, all the time they were talking Ponch was walking around putting clothes in a holdall he'd taken from a cupboard in the corner of the room. When he finally finished his call, he replaced the handset and went back to join Bonnie.**

"**Ok, I've organised 10 days leave, tonight I am going to drive to the town where Sophie's living and book into a motel and then tomorrow I am going to go over to her place and find out why the hell she did her disappearing act!"**

"**What can I do?"**

"**Make sure Jon doesn't find out." Ponch replied as he picked up his bag and walked out of the apartment. **

**Megan didn't hear the doorbell, she was in the garden knelt by the flower boarders pulling up weeds. Lilly the maid came out and told her there was a gentleman waiting in the lounge to see her. Intrigued, Megan thanked Lilly, wiped her hands on her green and cream stripped gardening apron and crossed the lawn to the house. As soon as she entered the lounge through the open French doors and saw the figure with his back to her Megan recognised him as Ponch. She took a deep breath and then spoke, her hands trembling.**

"**You found me then."**

**Ponch turned to face Megan, his eyes locked with hers, it was obvious from his expression that he was less than pleased to see her.**

"**Would you like something to drink?" She asked, dropping her gaze.**

"**Why did you do it, why did you run out on him?!" Ponch asked sharply.**

"**You wouldn't understand." Megan turned to walk away but Ponch grabbed her by the arm and spun her round to face him again. When he released his grip red welts remained on Megan's skin where his hand had been.**

"**I asked you a question!" He demanded.**

**Megan had never seen Ponch angry but instinctively she took a step back from him.**

"**I had no choice, Ponch I can't explain."**

"**Well you'll have to try!" Ponch raised his voice.**

**Suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the room and a couple of minutes later Lilly walked in carrying a now babbling baby boy dressed in a Mickey Mouse romper suit it was obvious he had just woken up. The little boy's face lit up with a big smile when he saw his mother and held out his arms – eager to be held by her. Megan smiled and took the baby boy, hugged him close and then sat down in the nearest armchair with him upon her knee. Ponch didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe what he was seeing his brain began to work overtime – either Sophie had fallen pregnant as soon as she'd returned to Gerry or else.........**

"**His name is Matty and he's 6 months old." She told him, knowing he was desperate to ask. "I guess you're wondering who his father is."**

**Ponch watched her silently.**

"**Let's just say that I love him as much as I love his daddy – a man who for the first time in a long time made me feel safe."**

"**Were you ever going to tell him?"**

"**It was easier not to. Ponch, I've never stopped loving Jon and that love lives on in Matty." Tenderly she stroked her son's blonde hair. "Sit down Ponch there's something I need to tell you."**

**When Sophie had finished telling Ponch how Gerry had blackmailed her into going back to him and how he was using Tegan to prevent her from leaving again Ponch was silent for a long time. He looked at the girl his partner had been and still was in love with and the son she cradled on her lap.**

"**Where's Gerry now?" He finally asked.**

"**Away on business until Thursday, he doesn't bother having someone watch me these days as he knows I won't go anywhere without Tegan. How long do you plan to be around for?"**

"**As long as possible. I'd like to spend some time with you and Matty if you don't mind."**

**Megan placed Matty down onto the laminate flooring where he immediately crawled off in search of his toys which Ponch now noticed were in the far corner of the room. Megan stood up and walked over to where Ponch was sitting and held out her arms, Ponch too stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. For the first time since she'd left Jon 15 months ago tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, once she started crying Megan found it hard to stop and she began to sob uncontrollably. Ponch held her tight, gently whispering comforting words to her, wanting so much to take away her pain. When her sobs finally started to become quieter Megan moved back from her comforter and grabbed a tissue from a box on the table, wiped her eyes and regained her composure.**

"**How is Jon?" She said, finally voicing the question she'd been wanting to ask since the minute she'd laid eyes on Ponch.**

"**Surviving, he was badly hurt when you left but he's improving every day."**

"**I'd give anything to see him again, tell him about Matty."**

"**If Gerry's away I could always give Jon a ring and get him to drive down here."**

**Megan's heart ached to say yes but she knew that for both their sakes it was the wrong thing to do – it was better that Jon didn't know where she was.**

**Over the next few days Ponch spent every waking hour with Megan and Matty, they spent a lot of time talking – mostly about Jon, talking to Ponch made Megan feel close to Jon again. They also talked about Tony and the boys at the school, Ponch told her about the new housekeeper and how the boys were always tormenting her and how they all still remembered Sophie and would love to have her back with them. Megan relaxed and began to laugh again but all too soon it was over and time for Ponch to leave. Megan clung to him the morning they said goodbye, not wanting to loose that part of her life again.**

"**Here's my email address, if you can try to set up and email account which Gerry can't access and then I can keep in contact with you. My mobile number is on there as well so if you need me..."**

"**Ponch promise me you'll look after Jon and help him to move on with is life."**

"**I will, but something tells me that one day the two of you will find each other again."**

"**Ever the optimist."**

"**Ever the optimist." Ponch agreed.**

**Megan watched Ponch drive away willing herself not to cry, seeing him had brought all the memories and feelings for Jon which she thought she had managed to bury back to the surface again. Turning and walking back up the driveway, Megan detoured and instead of heading for the house she went through to the back garden. Right at the end of the garden stood a large oak tree that Megan had accidentally one day found to be hollow in the middle. Megan stood on one of the garden chairs and reached inside the hollow trunk, her fingers touched something smooth and cool. Stretching her arm as far as she could Megan managed to grab the object and lift it free of the trunk – in her hand was a small wooden box, the clasp locked with a small luggage padlock. Megan reached into her back pocket and removed a key then she sat down on the warm grass and unlocked the box. Inside the box were her memories of her time with Jon – photos of them together, little notes he'd sent her and a beautiful silver locket containing two photos – one of Tegan and one of himself. When she'd gone back with Gerry he had ripped it from her throat in an act of anger, it had taken her 3 weeks of searching when he wasn't around to find it and hide it in her precious box of treasures. After looking at her mementos Megan sighed and packed them back into the box and placed the box back into its hiding place.**

"**Hey partner, how was the vacation?" Jon asked Ponch when he returned to work.**

"**Good thanks, I spent a lot of time catching up with old pals." Ponch looked at Bonnie and gave a slight nod of his head, knowing that she would understand what he meant.**

"**Well I hope you're ready to hit the roads, it's the start of the summer vacation and they're crawling with people trying to get to the beach."**

**Ponch wasn't able to catch up with Bonnie at all that day, he had to wait until the shift finished and then drive round to her place. He knocked on the door to her apartment.**

"**Hi Ponch, I was hoping you'd come round – the suspense has been killing me all day." Bonnie opened the door and let him in. "Did you see her, why did she leave, is she coming back?"**

**Ponch relayed the story which Megan had told him about how Gerry had got her to go back to him and how he was using Tegan to stop her leaving again.**

"**There's more, Sophie now has a son – he's Jon's."**

**Bonnie gasped and put her hands to her mouth, shocked by the news.**

"**He looks just like Jon and certainly has his mannerisms."**

"**Surely Jon has the right to know about him?"**

"**I agree but if he was to make contact with Sophie now all it would do is put her life in danger at the hands of that creep Gerry. She's hurting too Bonnie, all she did was talk about Jon and how much she loves him but she can't leave without Tegan and Gerry had ensured she can't do that. I've given her my email address and my mobile phone number and she's going to keep in touch as much as she can but for her safety Jon mustn't know where she is or that I've seen her."**

**Reluctantly Bonnie agreed but she did persuade Ponch to pass on her email address to Sophie when he heard from her – as far as she figured, the more friends Sophie had the better and one day they would manage to come up with a plan to get her out of there.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Since her visit from Ponch Megan was filled with a new fight, she wasn't frightened of Gerry anymore and all she could think about was finding a way to get her daughter out of the school and getting away from him. She had managed to set up an email account which she could access at the local library and had been managing to contact Ponch once a week for the last month, this had also given her a new strength – just knowing she had a friend out there. **

**Gerry had noticed the change in his wife, she didn't cower when he raised his hand anymore and had started to square up to him when they fought. He didn't like the new Megan, she wasn't easy to control, he'd thought of giving her harder beatings but that would just alert the Police and he didn't need them to get involved. Instead he resorted back to Sam, Sam was always a good failsafe way of finding out what Megan was up to.**

**It hadn't taken long for Sam to find out what was going on, Megan was easy to follow. After watching her use the Library computers the same time every Thursday for 3 weeks he called in the assistance of his brother-in-law Richard – a complete whiz on computers. After Megan had finished her session on the computer the two of them managed to access the computer she'd been using, looking as though they were just browsing the internet Richard managed to hack in to the account she'd been using and gain access to her emails. Sam smiled as he read them – Mr. Hargeives would be pleased with this find. Sam found the librarian and asked for the printer to be turned on so that he could take the evidence home with him.**

**Gerry scanned the paper which Sam handed him, anger boiled inside him as he read the email conversation between Megan and Ponch. Reading the words that she still loved Jon and asking Ponch how he was made Gerry so angry that he got up from his chair and grabbed the thing closest to him – the table lamp which stood on his desk. Gerry threw the lamp against the wall, his anger exploding along with the lamp as it hit the brickwork. An hour later, after consuming more than half a bottle of Jack Daniels Gerry sat back down behind his desk and began his scheming – this time if he couldn't have Megan no-one could.**

**Ponch was logged into his computer when Jon called around. They had arranged to go nightclubbing but he'd got behind when emailing Megan and still hadn't had chance to shower. He opened the door to Jon and told him he wouldn't be long in the shower and then disappeared. Jon noticed the computer turned on in the corner of the room, he needed to email Grossman some arrangements for a dirt bike race they were all going to at the weekend and knew that Ponch wouldn't mind if he used his computer to do it. Jon sat down and clicked on the email icon on the computer's desk top, as usual there were plenty of junk emails waiting to be opened but Jon was surprised to see a file named 'Sophie'. He knew that he was prying but he couldn't help it seeing Sophie's name made him want to know what was in the file. Jon opened one of the emails and read it – it was pretty basic, just Sophie telling Ponch how much she loved Jon and couldn't wait to see him again. Thinking it must've been written when he and Sophie were still together Jon smiled, it wasn't until he closed the email that he noticed the date it was sent – 4 days ago. Jon's heart skipped a beat, how was it possible that Ponch was still in contact with her, he had told Jon that if he ever found her Jon would be the first to know. Curious Jon opened another of the emails, this one talked a lot about someone called 'Matty' and what he was doing. Gradually Jon worked his way through them all and a picture began to emerge – Ponch had been to visit Megan and he hadn't told Jon. Jon didn't know whether to be angry or hurt he was so shocked. When Ponch came back through to the lounge Jon was stood looking out of the window.**

"**Hey partner you ok?" He asked.**

"**Just thinking about Sophie, she would've loved to come clubbing."**

"**You've seen the emails haven't you?"**

"**Why didn't you tell me you'd seen her?" Jon turned to look at his partner.**

"**She asked me not to, she's been hurting as much as you have and she thought it was better to just leave things as they are. Believe me, if she could've got in touch she would've done."**

"**Who's Matty and why would I like to meet him?"**

"**He's your son, Sophie was three months pregnant when she left. Jon I'm sorry but she made me promise not to tell you."**

"**What's her address?"**

"**Jon.."**

"**Tell Me!!!"**

**Ponch stood his ground, there was no-way he was going to pass on Sophie's address to Jon when he was so wound up.**

"**I'll contact her tomorrow and let her know that you know and want to see her."**

"**Do what ever you want – that's obviously what you're good at!!" Jon turned and marched out of the apartment, slamming the door so hard behind him a picture fell off the wall.**

**Jon didn't go straight home, his mind was whizzing around in circles and he was wound up so tight he felt as though his muscles would explode, instead he jumped on his dirt bike and rode to the local track. There were only a couple of other riders there that time of night and although they said hi to Jon he didn't acknowledge them, he just opened the throttle and went around the track hell for leather. Dirt flew up behind bike as Jon skidded and screeched around the course, it was only when he braked too hard going around a corner causing the front wheel to lock and him to go sailing over the handle bars that he finally stopped. Ken – the owner of the track – ran over to check he was ok but Jon just asked to be left alone, he sat on the dirt where he had landed with his bike laying beside him for over an hour and that's where Ponch finally found him.**

"**I wanted to tell you partner but she convinced me it was better if you didn't know. When I found out where she was I went there ready to have it out with her but when I saw her I couldn't. Gerry's got her back in his clutches, the only reason she went with him in the first place was because he threatened to kill you if she didn't."**

"**What about Matty, does Gerry know he isn't his?"**

"**Yes, he gave Sophie the opportunity to abort the baby when she discovered she was pregnant, when she refused he punished her by sending Tegan to boarding school and telling the principle lies about Sophie so that she would stay with him. She's desperately trying to make the best of a bad situation but the thing that keeps her going is remembering the love the two of you had and the beautiful baby boy that love produced."**

"**Do you have any photos of him?" **

"**No but I can get her to send one. Look buddy, why don't we go home?"**

**Jon nodded and climbed to his feet, together he and Ponch put the dirt bike upright again and pushed it back to where Ponch had parked Jon's 4 wheel drive.**

**When Ponch next emailed Sophie and told her that Jon knew she didn't know how to feel, part of her was relieved but the other part was apprehensive – being back in contact with Jon would make her want to be with him so much.**

**Megan paced around Matty's bedroom while he lay in his cot sleeping, every now and again she stopped to peer down at her son – Jon's son, she knew that he had every right to see him but she also knew that if she made contact with Jon she'd never be able to give him up a second time. Megan jumped when the nursery door opened behind her.**

"**I've been looking for you sweetheart, I've got to go out for a couple of hours on business, while I'm out you can cook potatoes, veal and mange tout for dinner."**

**Megan stiffened as Gerry leant forwards and kissed her on the mouth, his hand brushed against her cheek and he smiled a sadistic smile – he loved this little game they played where he exhorted his power.**

"**I'll be back at 9 – make sure dinner is on the table."**

**Megan stayed in Matty's room until she heard the front door shut and less than a minute later Gerry's car purr to life. Once she was sure he was gone Megan came out of the nursery and down the stairs where she grabbed the phone – she'd made up her mind what to do.**

**Jon and Ponch were at Jon's along with Bonnie, Joe and Grossman, eating a Chinese take-away and watching a baseball game on TV when Ponch's mobile phone began to ring. Putting down his fork, Ponch pulled the phone from his jeans pocket, automatically he checked the display screen for the caller's i/d. When he saw Sophie's name displayed he glanced at Jon and then back at the phone.**

"**Are you ever going to answer that thing?" Jon laughed.**

"**It's Sophie."**

**A hush fell on the room as everyone stopped talking and just looked at Ponch and Jon.**

"**You'd better answer it, she might be in trouble." Said Bonnie breaking the silence.**

**Continuing to look at Jon, Ponch pressed the button to receive the call and put the phone to his ear.**

"**Sophie are you ok?" He asked.**

"**Ponch let me talk to Jon." **

**Ponch held the phone out to his partner. Hesitating, Jon looked at the phone then with trembling hands he took it from Ponch and put it to his ear.**

"**Jon are you there?"**

**Jon could hardly speak his mouth and throat were suddenly so dry, but he did finally manage to croak "yes" in reply.**

"**I've wanted to talk to you for so long, I'm sorry I ran out on you but I had no choice."**

"**Ponch has already told me, he's told me a lot of things. Sophie, you should've come and told me rather than running from me."**

"**I know that now but at the time all I could think of was protecting you. Jon I loved you so much then and I love you now, I want so much to be with you but it's just not possible."**

"**Go to the Police."**

"**I can't, I just wanted you to know the truth though." The line went dead as Sophie disconnected the call.**

**Jon dropped the phone on the couch and then got up and began pacing the room, No-one knew what to say or whether to stay or go. Ponch could see that 15 months of pain had been brought back to the surface for his best friend, he wished there was something he could do to take it away but there wasn't, all any of them could do was to be there for Jon.**

"**Do you want us to leave?" Ask Joe.**

"**No I'm ok, honest it was just a bit of a shock that's all. You all came here to watch the game so let's watch it." Jon went to the fridge and took out another bottle of beer, raising it to his lips he gulped down half the bottle in one go, took a breath and then drank the other half. As soon as the bottle was empty he opened the fridge again and removed another bottle, he was about to start drinking that one when Bonnie joined him in the kitchen area.**

"**Doing that won't make things any better." She said, indicating to the bottle of beer in his hand.**

"**No but it makes it easier to forget – for a while anyway." He tilted the bottle and began to drink.**

"**Jon you're not doing this!" Bonnie reached for the bottle but Jon was too quick for her and snatched it away.**

"**YES I AM!" He yelled back at her. "NOW WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST PISS OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"**

**At the sound of the shouting Ponch, Joe and Grossman all ran through to the kitchen area. Joe took in the scene and then authoritatively walked up to Jon and extracted the bottle from his grasp.**

"**Ok Baker as your senior officer I am instructing you to quit whilst you're ahead."**

"**That's right pull rank why don't you, well let me tell you something Sergeant Gatraer you can only do that if I am one of your officers and from now on I'm not – I quit!"**

"**Come on Jon don't be silly, you'll regret this in the morning."**

"**No 'partner' what I regret is ever trusting you, you went and visited Sophie over a month ago and have been in contact with her ever since – didn't you think I had the right to know? And what about my son, didn't you think I had the right to know about him?!"**

"**Jon Sophie made me promise, she thought it would be easier that way."**

"**Bullshit – easier for whom, not me that's for sure!"**

"**That's not fair, you know I would've told you if I could."**

**Jon looked at Ponch and suddenly all his anger and frustration came to the surface at once, fuelled by the alcohol he'd consumed quick as a flash Jon brought his fist back and hit his partner on the jaw. Not prepared, Ponch spun backwards and landed on the floor. Joe and Grossman grabbed Jon by the arms and wrestled him into the lounge while Bonnie bent down next to Ponch and checked he was ok. After the kitchen had stopped spinning Ponch reassured Bonnie he was fine then got up and grabbed a packet of peas from Jon's freezer, he wrapped them in a towel and pressed them against his throbbing jaw.**

"**Wow, I certainly didn't see that one coming." He remarked.**

**Once Grossman and Joe had got Jon into the lounge the pushed him down onto the couch with Joe making a series of threats if he dared to move. Jon sat there like a petulant teenager while Joe went back out to the kitchen to check on Ponch, when he returned he was carrying a mug of strong black coffee and some ice wrapped in a tea-towel. He handed first the coffee and then the ice to Jon, indicating for him to put the ice on his already bruising knuckles. Reluctantly Jon did as he was ordered, wincing as the cold ice touched his flesh. A couple of minutes later Bonnie and Ponch came into the lounge, Ponch still holding the peas on his chin. He and Jon looked at each other like two alpha dogs trying to weigh each other up, Jon meant a lot to Ponch, they had been pals for a long time before they were partners and never before had he thought they would fight.**

"**You certainly pack a punch." He finally said, trying to make light of the situation.**

**Jon didn't answer, he didn't know how to answer, he didn't regret hitting his friend and that troubled him, all his life he had managed to stay out of fights and now here he was starting one with one of the people closest to him – to Jon that made him no better than Gerry.**

"**Look if you two think you can be in the same room together without brawling I think the rest of us should go. You need to talk and sort things out but that doesn't need an audience." Joe said. "Jon I don't want to see you in work for the rest of the week, make good use of the time to decided whether you really do want to hand in your badge."**

**Jon waited until all but Ponch had left then he went back out to the kitchen, he picked up the bottle of beer that Joe taken from him and was about to put it to his lips. Hesitating for a minute, Jon walked to the sink and turned the bottle upside down over it, watching the amber liquid swirl down the plughole. Ponch stood in the doorway watching him he didn't know what to do, Jon was always very level headed and seeing his emotions swinging so drastically was a worry to them all. Taken a deep breath, Ponch walked up behind Jon and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jon turned and looked his friend in the eye, he hadn't really meant to hurt him earlier but he'd let his emotions get the better of him. There was no need for either of them to speak, they knew each other so well each knew what the other was thinking without having to vocalise it – something which had evolved from their time on the street together, having to look out for each other. They walked back through to the lounge and sat down on the couch, Jon rested his head against the back of it and closed his eyes – lost in thought.**

"**You're not really going to quit are you?" Ponch finally asked.**

"**At the moment in time Ponch I can honestly say I don't know, I feel as though I don't know anything."**

"**It wouldn't be the same without you."**

"**Thanks buddy."**

**Chapter Nine**

**Two days after Megan had rung Jon, whilst she was in town doing some shopping Gerry called in a mechanic 'friend' who owed him a favour.**

"**I want you to do me a favour." He said, putting his arm around the shoulders of the nervous little man. "I want you to cut the brake line on my wife's car."**

"**But Mr. Hargeives.........."**

"**No buts Ronnie, remember that $3000 gambling debt I sorted out for you – well now it's time to pay me back."**

**As soon as Megan got home Gerry started an argument, the source of it this time was some out of date homous which she'd accidentally left in the fridge. Megan made sure she stood across the kitchen from her violent husband as he shouted and gesticulated to her, she knew that if she stood too close she would feel the strength of his anger somewhere on her body. Half way through the argument Lilly came in and told them Tegan's school was on the phone wishing to speak to one of them. Megan was standing closer to the phone in the kitchen than Gerry and managed to pick up the handset before he could reach it.**

"**Hello, this is Megan Hargreives."**

"**Hello Mrs. Hargreives this is Julia Cox, Tegan has had an accident and has been taken to the hospital."**

"**What happened, is it serious?" Megan tried not to panic.**

"**Her horse bolted during a riding lesson and she fell, she was conscious when the paramedics got here but they've taken her to the hospital for x-rays as she was having trouble moving her legs."**

**Megan got the name of the hospital from Julia then slammed the phone down, grabbed her car-keys and ran out of the house calling over her shoulder to Gerry what had happened. Gerry followed her and jumped into the passenger seat of Megan's car, his worry for his daughter causing him to momentarily forget the 'job' he'd had done to the car. It wasn't until Megan was racing down a mountain road that he suddenly remembered, his face drained of colour and he wished he was anywhere but in the passenger seat. Megan skidded round one of the corners sharply, she tried to brake to control her speed but failed due to the cut brake line. She began to pump her foot up and down on the brake pedal, willing it to react but it was useless without brake fluid. She tried to keep her calm but as the car increased it's speed and began to slide all over the road there was nothing she could do to control it. Suddenly a truck appeared on the opposite side of the road to them, as the car skidded into its path Megan grabbed the steering wheel and pulled with all her might to turn the wheels in the other direction, the car responded too quickly and instead of ploughing into the oncoming truck it sailed off the mountain road. The last thing the driver of the truck heard as he skidded to a halt was Megan and Gerry's screams.**

**Joe Gatraer was in is office doing some paperwork – a job which he hated – when Bonnie came in and shut the door. She sat down opposite him, by the redness of her eyes he could tell she'd been crying.**

"**What's the matter?" He asked putting down his pen.**

"**Something awful has happened." She put her head in her hands and began to cry again.**

**Joe got up and walked around his desk to where she was sat, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and waited for her to calm down before trying to find out what was wrong. After a couple of minutes she did manage to pull herself together enough to tell her Sergeant what she knew.**

"**Hey where are you off to?" Ponch asked Jon as they passed in the corridor at Central half way through the shift.**

"**I've been summoned to the Sergeants office – what have you been up to now?" He smiled at his partner who was well known for not getting things 'quite right'.**

"**Hey I've been playing it by the book and my bike's come back in one piece after every patrol for the last month – must be something you've done buddy. Good luck, I'll meet you on the road when you're finished."**

**Jon knocked on Gatraer's office door and went in. He was surprised to see Bonnie in the office with the Sergeant and even more surprised when he saw she was crying. Thinking he'd walked in on something private, Jon quickly apologised and began to retreat out of the door. **

"**Jon please stay and shut the door."**

**Puzzled, Jon did as he was asked and then sat down on one of the spare chairs as indicated by the Sergeant.**

"**Sarg, what's going on?" Jon looked from Joe to Bonnie and then back to Joe again.**

"**About an hour ago Bonnie had a call from her friend in Sacramento to say she'd been called out to a fatal car accident – a car ran off the mountain road swerving to miss a truck."**

"**I'm glad I wasn't attending that one – but I don't understand, what does that have to do with me?" Jon frowned.**

"**Jon it was Sophie's car."**

**Jon starred at the Sergeant not taking in what he was being told. He felt sick to his stomach and the room began to spin, he grabbed the edge of the desk convinced he was going to pass out but Bonnie jumped up and pushed his head down between his knees. Jon stayed in that position for almost a minute before he felt well enough to sit up properly again. Joe handed him a cup of ice cold water from the machine which Jon took a sip of and then set down on the desk.**

"**Is she dead?" He finally stammered**

"**Not the last we heard, Bonnie called the hospital and was told that Sophie was having life saving surgery."**

"**What about Matty – was he in the car with her?" Jon showed paternal concern for the son he had never met.**

"**Nicki didn't say anything about an infant but there was a man in the car – probably Gerry – who was killed instantly."**

"**Jon control are calling Ponch back in off patrol and I'm going to get him to drive you over to the hospital where they can give you more details. I'm also giving Ponch a week off to stay there with you and leave of absence for you to come back when you can."**

**Just then there was a knock on the door.**

"**Come in." Called Joe.**

**The door opened and in walked Ponch, he looked at the faces of the three people in the room and wondered what the hell had been going on. Joe quickly filled him in on the situation and then tossed Ponch the keys to one of the cruisers and gave them permission to drive all the way under blues and twos. He also instructed them to keep him informed regularly.**

**Jon followed Ponch out to the car in a daze and climbed into the passenger seat, he couldn't believe this was happening, he hoped and prayed that he would get to the hospital in time to tell Sophie that she still meant the world to him.**

**Megan was in surgery for 3 hours, surgeons had to pin both her legs, treat 5 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, remove her spleen and stop internal bleeding. Just about every inch of her body was covered in bruises but at least she was alive and holding her own. The doctor insisted that she be kept sedated for the time being and even though she was still critical, he was satisfied that she was stable.**

**The atmosphere in the car was tense, Ponch drove as fast as he could but glancing sideways at his partner he knew the speed of a jet-propelled engine wouldn't be fast enough in Jon's eyes.**

"**I'm sure she's gonna be ok." He tried to be reassuring.**

"**Just put your foot down and get me there Ponch."**

**When they finally reached the hospital Ponch dropped Jon at the door and then went on to park the car. Jon ran through to the reception area and asked the girl behind the desk where he could find Sophie.**

"**I'm sorry sir but there's no Sophie Jenkins here." She said after scrolling through the name's of patients on her computer.**

"**You're mistaking, check again!" Jon was starting to get agitated.**

"**I'm sorry sir, perhaps she was taken to another hospital."**

"**She's here dammit, you're just not checking properly." Jon raised his voice and slammed his fist down on the reception desk counter.**

"**Hey what's up?" Asked Ponch, jogging down the corridor.**

"**This incompetent woman isn't doing her job properly, that's what's up, she says that Sophie isn't here!"**

"**Ok baddy calm down, have you tried looking under Megan Hargreives?"**

**Jon groaned, he hadn't thought of Sophie's real name and now he had wasted precious time. The receptionist once again scrolled through the names, this time she was successful and pointed the two men in the direction of the Intensive Care Unit.**

**Both Jon and Ponch ran down the corridor the way the receptionist had directed them, but when they got there Ponch hung back – he knew this was something Jon had to do on his own. Jon stopped at the double doors and looked back over his shoulder at his best pal, Ponch gave him a reassuring smile. Jon turned back to the doors, took a deep breath, pushed them open and then walked back into Megan Hargreives' life.**

**The only sound in the ICU was the sound of the machines all beeping in a steady rhythm. The duty nurse met Jon at the door and asked whom he was visiting. After giving her Megan's name the nurse lead Jon over to the last bed on the left hand side. Cautiously Jon approached the bed, he could hardly see his beloved Sophie for all the machines and drips that surrounded her. As he got closer to the bed Jon could see that her beautiful face was a mass of bruises and abrasions.**

"**I know she looks a bit of a mess but the swelling and bruising will go down." The nurse told him. "Doctor is very pleased with her progress since she came out of surgery. She is one lucky lady, if she hadn't been wearing a seatbelt she would've been joining her passenger down in the morgue."**

**Jon smiled inwardly to himself, he and Sophie had often had their disagreements over the use of seatbelts but he was so pleased that she'd finally succumbed to his way of thinking and had fastened hers before she had driven off.**

"**I must go and do my patient checks now but I'll be back in half an hour to check you're ok." The nurse told him and disappeared down the dimly lit corridor.**

**Jon hesitated at the foot of the bed for a moment, taking in the pale, lifeless figure that lay there. After a couple of minutes he made his way along the side of the bed and sat down in the green, plastic coated wing chair that had been placed there. Jon leant forward and picked up one of Sophie's hands, sandwiching it between his own.**

"**It's over now honey, he's finally gone and you are free to live your life the way you want to from now on." He quietly whispered.**

**Megan was unconscious for 3 days, during that time Jon sat by her bedside hour after hour just holding her hand and quietly talking to her. After he'd been there for a solid 24 hours the duty nurse insisted that he leave for a few hours and get something to eat and drink and rest. She promised to call him on his cell phone if there was any change in Sophie's condition. When Jon went out to the waiting area he found Ponch using the pay phone to call Joe Gatraer.**

"**Hey you look like crap." Ponch told him when he replaced the receiver. "Come on, I managed to get us a couple of rooms in a local motel you can get showered and changed there and then we'll get something to eat."**

**Back at the motel Jon showered and changed his clothes and then the two of them went over to the adjoining restaurant for something to eat. Ponch hungrily tucked into his hamburger and fries but Jon just moved his around the plate with his fork before finally pushing it to one side and instead concentrating on his mug of strong, black coffee.**

"**So, how's she doing?"**

"**The doctor has reduced her sedation and they're fairly optimistic but they won't really know until she finally wakes up."**

"**That's really great news, I told you she'd be ok."**

"**Ponch, I want to see my son." Jon met Ponch's eyes across the table, his face was serious.**

"**Well I found out that Lilly the housekeeper has moved into Sophie's house to look after him, I'm sure if I give her a call she won't mind us calling by."**

"**Is it ok if we go now?"**

"**I guess not."**

**As they walked to the car Ponch took out his cell phone and called Lilly, he informed her they would be arriving in approximately 15 minutes.**

**The journey to Sophie's house was too short for Jon to get too nervous but as they pulled into the driveway his palms became clammy and his heart began to race.**

"**You ok?"**

"**Terrified actually." Jon gave him a weak smile.**

"**You'll be fine, Matty's a great kid you'll love him."**

"**I hope so."**

**As they got out of the car and walked towards the house the front door opened and a woman who Ponch recognised to be Lilly stood there, propped on her left hip was Matty happily chewing on a baby biscuit. Jon's heart lurched as he laid his eyes on his son for the very first time.**

**Jon and Ponch followed Lilly through to the lounge where she put Matty down on the floor. In a scene which mirrored Ponch's first visit Matty crawled off across the room to play with his toys. Jon couldn't take his eyes off the little boy as he crawled around the room, every now and then stopping and playing but all the time chatting to himself in his own baby language. Ponch was right, he instantly fell in love with Matty and knew that he wanted to be a part of this beautiful little boy's life.**

"**How is Mrs. Hargreives?" Lilly asked.**

**Ponch updated her on Sophie's condition.**

"**Please forgive me but I am so glad he died – Mr. Hargreives was an evil man." She looked at Jon. "Mrs. Hargreives and I spent a lot of time together after Matty was born and she told me all about you and that part of her life – she said it was the happiest time she had ever known."**

**The two partners stayed with Lilly and Matty for a couple of hours before Jon said he had to be getting back to the hospital. They promised to keep Lilly updated on Sophie's progress and said they would return the following day.**

**Jon was with Sophie when her eyes finally fluttered open, she slowly turned her head and looked at him.**

"**Jon?" She croaked.**

"**Hi." Was all he could manage, his eyes welling with tears.**

"**I'm glad you're here." She gave his hand a weak squeeze.**

"**Me too honey and this time no-one is going to stop us from being together."**

**THE END**


End file.
